Ghost
by Ally soccer girl
Summary: She only has one wish and he must find it ,before its to late?
1. Chapter 1

"Bella what are you plans for christmas?"Alice,my best friend asks.I smile at her.

"Staying home celebrating it with Edward"I say and she sighs.

Edward is my husband of two met in collage and had been inseptrable ever proposed right after we runs a major publishing company and I am a novalist not for the same company though because it would cause to many conflicts .

"Bella have..you talked wit.."I sigh."I take that as a no..Bella you should talk to him about it."I nod and see a santa claus I go up to him and peer in.

"Only..53 cents..?"I question and smile,holding out my hand.

"Hey lady you are supposed to give me the money."He says.I give him a look and take the bell.

"HO HO HO MERRY CHRISTMAS!!"I yell and a guy puts a dollar into the bucket.

"Be more enthusiastic."I say and he trys it my way.I put in a ten and head home.

Epov

"Emmett get me the next plane to Chicago."I yell to my best saluts me and gets on the will understand I need this deal.

"Edward you leave in two hours."He says and I nod,grabbing my things I head out and get in my austin martin vanquish and head home.I pull in and grab flowers for Bella.

"Hello ."I greet the old lady and she nods.I open up my apartment, taking off my shoes.I smile seeing Bella taking off her coat.

"Hello Love."I say and kiss her cheek, handing her the looks at them and then at me.

"I have to go to Chicago."I say and she gets a sad look.

"I see."She says and passes by me.

"Bella wait.I really need this deal.I will be back christmas night."I say,she had her back facing me.I sigh and go to grab my bag.I head out taking one last look at Bella who is staring at the window.I head out to the back at her in the has a tear in her eye and she walks away.I will have to make it up to her when I get back.

I arrive in Chicago right on time for my meeting,rushing to the resturant and getting right to the point.

"Mr. kel if you sign with our company it would be so much more benefitial for you and we could have your book on the markets by New year."I say and he looks me in the eye.

"I will have to ask my mother."He says and I look at him for a moment and shake hands and I dude lives with his mother still interesting.I head back to the hotel, sighing as I sit on the was around one I get a call from is Bella's best friend.

"Alice what is it ?"I ask half asleep.

"EDWARD WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU BELLA IS IN THE HOSPITAL"She yells and I hear sobs un the background in her eyes.I am fully awake ..is in the hospital.

"ALICE WHAT HAPPENED."I yell packing my things and grabbing my key I go to the elevator.

"She was in an .Parks dog had gotten out and Bella being Bella went to get it and she was going to get the dog from the road..Edward the car hit her..head on."Alice chokes and I hold back a cry.

"How is she?"I ask.

"She is in intensive care,Edward."Alice says and I tell her I will be there soon.I got the first flight out and arrive only an hour later,a very long hour.I get the first cab I yell at the man to go as fast as he can to the hospital. 

"BELLA SWAN."I yell to the secretary and she seems startled but complies.I head to the intensive care wing and see Alice with her boyfriend Jasper.

"YOU ASSHOLE WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!"She yells at me and I stare at the room.

"I was in Chicago..signing an author."I say and hold back a is my doctor comes out and I look at her.

"I am sorry..but ..we lost her."She says and I stare at her..trying to comprehend what she had just said..Bella..my wife..was screams and bends down,crying and Jasper holds her.

"Can..I see her I'm her husband."She nods and looks at me sympathetically.I go and see has a gash on her right cheek and her face so full of life is ..it looks like she is sleeping if not for her lips that are a pale pink .

"Bella this is all my fault..if I was here..oh god ."I say and I cry .

"It should have been me,,,you didn't deserve this."I say,kissing her hand,over and over again, 5 minutes later the nurse told me I had to go.I leave the room and see Alice and Jasper are gone.I walk home not feeling the need to hurry.I arrived at 5 a.m it took me two hours.I went up stairs and sat on our glasses and hot chocolate on the table next to a picture of us on a camping when I realized love of my life..was gone.I had treated her so badly.I was always at work and we hadn't been on a date in months..I was an awful husband and I couldn't fix it..I wasn't even home...for christmas.

That morning I woke up to the smell of pancakes.I sat straight eyes were swollen.I open them to see two chocolate orbs staring back at ..was it a dre...no but ..then how..I couldn't care at this moment.

"Bella?"I question and she gives me a look,setting my coffee down and heading back into the kitchen.

"Who else would it be silly."She says from the kitchen.I follow her and stare at glances at me ever so often as she makes her hot chocolate.I know last night was not a dream but how..I notice a glow moving around the apartment and it turns into a hand and beachons me over to it.I follow it into the bedroom and it turns into a person.

"You have been given a secand chance."This guy with wings says.

'A secand chance..at what?"I ask.

"With your death will not be change but if you can find the one thing she wants...her fate may be changed."He says and dissappears.I go to the kitchen and pull Bella into a pulls back and gives me a look between amused and confused.

"What has gotten into you Edward?"She asks and my heart aches.I have been such an awful husband.

"Bella..I am sorry for how I have been and I am taking the rest of the week off..just you and me."I say and look into her eyes.

"Really?"She asks and I nod.

"I have been so caught up with..the books and other people that..I lost my focus..for the most important person in my life."I say and kiss her deeply.

"Is there somewhere you want to go..just name it and we will."I say and she shakes her head,

"There must be somewhere?"I say.I really want to make this thinks for a minute and then smiles.

And that is how we ended up Forks,Washington..where we had first hasn't changed a the same snowy place it had been.

"It hasn't changed a bit."Bella says joyfully.I couldn't help but smile at her.

"It hasn't."I agree as we drove to our hotel that was located in the middle of the would probably be the only people arrived at the hotel and got in met with a Newton...was sitting at the receptionist desk.

"Mike?"Bella asks and he looks up and his eyes go wide then jumps over the desk and hugs Bella.I could kill him.

"BELLA HAS BEEN FOREVER."He says and looks her over.I glare at him.

"Mike you remember Edward."She says and he look at me then between us.

"Are you two still together?"He asks and I growl.

"We are years now."I say and pull Bella to giggles and I is a beautiful sound.I have missed it so much.I look at the calander noticing the date its dated two weeks back from the day...of the accident.I only have two weeks to change this.

"Oh I....see."He says and gives us our room room wasn't to had two beds and I swear he did it on laughed at this.

"Edward?"She questions looking at me.I smile at her,hugging her to me.

"I love you so much"I say into her hair,taking in her beautiful scent.

"I love you to but what brought all of this on...I thought you hated Forks but I ask to go here and you go without force,whats going on?"She asks.

"I miss you Bella,I feel like I'm losing you and I don't want that to happen ever,so I want to start a new and ..thought I hate this place...its the perfect place to start that resolution"I say, kissing her moans and kisses my sweet spot,god this women.

"So sense where here...lets go see your dad"She says and I stop and look at her.

"No"I say and sit on the bed.

"Edward...he's your dad and he's in the nursing home."She says and I look at her.

"Bella I...can't do after he left my mom... I can't do it....not yet"I say and she nods.

"Then lets go take a walk!"She yells and gets up, putting on her coat and I chuckle she can change a very tense moment to a happy one.

We walk around the small town, noting the new areas.

"Its changed alot hasn't it."She says,leaning against me.I nod.

The next couple of days were filled with dates up to Port Angleas and her parents old house...they live in Arizona was Sunday that I saw the man again,sitting on a bench at the Christmas fair.

"Bella I'll be right back."I say and she nods.

I walk over to him and sit on the bench.

"Her fate is still the same,Edward"He says and I look at him.

"But..we've done everything she wanted what.."I say,looking at him

"But maybe its not what she desires in her heart."He says and dissappears.

I look at bella and notice her looking at children playing around the ...I stand and walk over to her ,wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Edward come with me"She says and brings me to our favorite spot when we were was our hill top.

"I have to tell you something"She says and I look at her.

"I'm...pregnant"She says and I look at her and smile widly.

"I'm going to be a father?"I ask and she nods.I kiss her with all my might,leaving her breathless.

"I when did you find out?"I ask and she looks a bit reluctant.

"A month ago.I couldn't find the right moment to tell you"She says and I inwardly curse myself for being so involved in my work.

"I'm sorry its my fault but I will amke it up to you Bella."I say and nuzzle her neck.

"You don't have to Edward...I just want you to be there"She says and I nod.

"I will be.I promise you I will be here forever."I say and kiss her again.

The guy with the wings apprears behind Bella and nods,smiling at us than dissappearing.

Eight months later we found ourselves with our first child,Evan Cullen a year later we had our twins,Samuel and brought so much joy into our top of there grow up to be a doctor and married a charming girl named Tori. They had two kids, and Jacob who are almost finished with High School.

Sam had gotten my musical talent and is one of the best pianists of his had married Lucy, the first blonde of the have one child, loved Ally and had decided to name there child after her,Sam was all for it.

And Ally,she had become a all saw that had her mothers creative mind and my leadership had won over thirty two oscars and best director of her time ten has had many boyfriends but none that seem to catch her eye untill she met a guy named captured her heart and he was like a puppy at his masters every way its supposed to be.

As for Bella and I we spiled our grandkids rotten.I had retired at sixity and Bella still is writting her of her books had become best sellers and she won best author of her time twice .She was such an amazing writter.

It was a sunny day and I had gone with the kids and grandkids fishing,Bella was finishing her latest book and didn't feel well enough to had been getting sick so often,she is schduled to see the doctor tomorrow.I had wanted to stay home with her but she insisted I is so stubborn sometimes but its one of the things I love about her.

"Hey grandpa...hows grandma feeling?"Jacob loves Bella as do the others but these two are so close.

"Shes still a a bit sick,bud"I say and he nods.

"Will she be okay tonight?"Sam asks and I nod.

"I think seeing everyone will cheer her up."I say as we pull up to the house,noticing the lights are of except one in the living room,odd.

We go in.I turn on the lights,looking in the lliving room, seeing no Bella.

"I'll go check her office."I say and go down the hall,knocking and no response.I open the doormthe lights are on and I see her in her chair.I smile and close the door.I'll get her when dinner is done.

"She's working I'll get her when dinner is done"I say and they agree,we all know how hard it is for her now to keep her mind her book.

We all make our pasta dinner,its a family kind of thing while we make the sauce,Jacob comes back form the bathroom,looking spooked.

"Hon whats wrong?"Tori asks.

"I heard a thump come from Grandmas room"he says and I go as fast as I can to her study Evan gets there first and we follow.I see Bella's glasses on the floor,her hand on the side of the chair.

"MoM?"Evan asks and goes spins it around and I see...Bella looking very pale with blonde on the side of her mouth,tissues sitting on the desk that are covered in blood.

"Oh no..no no no"Ally says and leans into Zack.

Evan touchs her hand and tears come out of his eyes.

"Sh..e..s g..one"He says and I go to Bella,wipping the blood from her lips,feeling the tears come down my face.

"It was...a hear..t attck"He says and I blood was proof enough.

"Love...I wasn't hear for you again...you new his was coming didn't you"I say and take her hand, kissing it softly letting the tears fall.

People say...that women live longer than men but I didn' died September 6th,2060 at seventy two.I am now ninty three and still going the grandkids have kids now and they all visit me everyday and I visit my Bella's grave everyday waiting for my time to come, when I can be with her a day goes by that I don't wish it will all end I would have killed myself the day she died if t hadn't been for the note she left me.I had finally gotten up the strengh to go into her office and I turned on the computor and there on the screen was a note that started Dear Edward.I read that note everyday and I finished her book a thousand pages long,it started when we firtst met to the day I grandsn,Jacob is going to publish it for me because can not when I am dead.

The morning of the twenty first anniversary of Bella's death I felt it.I felt ache in my bones and the need for sleep.I never opened my eyes...I just drifted but when I did..I was her my Bella back in her youth and I saw myself back in mine.

"Bella"I say and she runs into my arms.

"I missed you love"I say and she kisses me.

"I missed you too"


	2. Re write One shot

"Bella what are you plans for Christmas?"Alice, my best friend asks. I smile at her.

"Just hanging around with Edward "I say and she sighs.

My husband, Edward Cullen, is the CEO of Twilight Publishing Company. We met in collage and had been inseparable ever sense. He proposed on graduation day and we were married that summer. The same day I got the news from my agent, Angela that my first book "Where ever you go" was being made into a movie. I thought of it as a sign that Edward and I were meant to be. But lately he has been so busy and distant . I think Christmas eve would be our first night together in weeks .

"Bella have…you told him about..."I sigh.

"I take that as a no...Bella you should talk to him about it."I nod and see a Santa Claus. I go up to him and peer in.

"Only...53 cents..?"I question and smile, holding out my hand.

"Hey lady you are supposed to give me the money."He says. I give him a look and take the bell.

"HO HO HO MERRY CHRISTMAS!"I yell and a guy puts a dollar into the bucket.

"Be more enthusiastic."I say and he smirks, coping me. I put in a ten and head home.

Epov

"Emmett get me the next plane to Chicago."I yell to my best friend and right hand man. Emmett salutes me and gets on his labtop. Bella will understand I need this deal.

"Edward you leave in two hours."He says and I nod, grabbing my things I head out and get in my Austin Martin vanquish and head home. I pull in and grab the flowers that I picked up earlier for Bella.

"Hello."I greet the old lady that is always outside her apartment with her little terrier. She nods at me. I take the elevator and get my keys out of my brief case. Reaching my apartment and unlocking the door. I smile as I see Bella taking off her coat.

"Hello Love."I say and kiss her cheek, handing her the flowers. She looks at them and then at me.

"I have to go to Chicago."I say and she gets a sad look.

"I see."She says and passes by me into the Living room.

"Bella wait. I really need this deal. I will be back by Christmas eve."I say.

She had her back facing me. I sigh and go to the bedroom, grabbing my bag, throwing a suit in and shoes. I head out taking one last look at Bella who is staring out the window. I leave nodding to the old Lady again. I look to up and see Bella looking out the window, I see a tear in her eye. She turns away from the window, from me. I will have to make it up to her when I get back.

I arrive in Chicago right on time for my meeting, rushing to the restaurant and getting there with seconds to spare.

"Mr. Keel if you sign with our company it would be so much more beneficial for you and we could have your book on the markets by New Years Day."I say and he looks me in the eye.

"I will have to ask my mother."He says and I look at him for a moment and we shake hands. The dude lives with his mother still, interesting. I head back to the hotel, sighing as I sit on the bed.

I can't believe I left Bella like that, what kind of husband am I. I fall asleep only to be woken up a few hours later by my cell phone. Looking at the screen I answer my phone, seeing it be my wife's best friend.

"Alice what is it ?"I ask half asleep.

"EDWARD WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU BELLA IS IN THE HOSPITAL "She yells and I hear sobs in the background. I am fully awake now... Bella…is in the hospital.

"ALICE WHAT HAPPENED."I yell packing my things and grabbing my key I go to the elevator.

"She was in an accident .Parks dog had gotten out and Bella being Bella went to get it and she was going to get the dog from the road...Edward the car hit her...Head on."Alice chokes and I hold back a cry.

"How is she?"I ask.

"She is in intensive care, Edward."Alice says and I tell her I will be there soon. I got the first flight out and arrive only an hour later, a very long hour I am running full speed throught the airport. Getting the first cab I yell at the man to go as fast as he can to the hospital.

Please, oh god please if you're up there, let her be ok.

"BELLA SWAN."I yell to the secretary and she seems startled but complies. I head to the intensive care wing and see Alice with her boyfriend, Jasper.

"YOU ASSHOLE WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!"She yells at me and I stare at the room.

"I was in Chicago...Signing an author."I say and hold back a cry. A doctor comes out and I look at her.

"I am sorry...but ...we lost her."She says and I stare at her...Trying to comprehend what she had just said...Bella...my wife... my mind is screams at me for not being there. I bend down, crying and Alice hugs me , Jasper joins us.

"Can...I see her I'm her husband."She nods and looks at me sympathetically. I go in and freeze. She has a gash on her right cheek and her face so full of life is ..it looks like she is sleeping if not for her lips that are a pale pink .

"Bella this is all my fault...if I was here...oh god."I say and I cry.

"It should have been me…you didn't deserve this."I say, kissing her hand, over and over again,

Five minutes later the nurse told me I had to go. I leave the room and see Alice and Jasper are gone. I walk home not feeling the need to hurry. I arrived at 5 am. It took me two hours to get home .

I went up stairs and unlock the apartment. Going into the living room I see her reading glasses and her mug full of hot chocolate on the table next to a picture of us on a camping trip. That's I realized the love of my life..was gone. I was never going to feel her cuddling into my side as we read together or hear her beautiful voice. I had treated her so badly. I was always at work and we hadn't been on a date in months..I was an awful husband and I couldn't fix it... and the last words I said to her was that I WAS LEAVING FOR CHICAGO. I scream and throw the vase of flowers at the wall, shattering into pieces. I cry myself to sleep that night.

That morning I woke up to the smell of pancakes. I sat straight up and realize I am in our bedroom. I rush out of the room to see my Bella , swaying to the music, as she sets the table for breakfeast.

"Bella?"I question and she gives me a look, setting my coffee down and heading back into the kitchen.

"Who else would it be silly?"She says going back into the kitchen. I follow her and stare at her. She glances at me every so often as she makes her hot chocolate. I know last night was not a dream but how..I notice a glow moving around the apartment and it turns into a hand and beacons me over to it. I follow it into the bedroom and it turns into a person.

"You have been given a second chance."This guy with wings says.

'A second chance..at what?"I ask.

" Her fate will not be change but if you can find the one thing she wants...her destiny may be changed."He says and disappears. I go to the kitchen and pull Bella to my chest .She pulls back and gives me a look between amused and confused.

"What has gotten into you Edward?"She asks and my heart aches. I have been such an awful husband.

"Bella...I am sorry for how I have been and I am taking the rest of the week off...just you and me."I say and look into her eyes.

"Really?"She asks and I nod.

"I have been so caught up with...the books and other people that...I lost my focus...for the most important person in my life."I say and kiss her deeply.

"Is there somewhere you want to go or do...just name it and we will."I say and she shakes her head,

"There must be somewhere or something?"I say. I can't live without her, I will find her wish. She thinks for a minute and then smiles.

And that is how we ended up Forks, Washington...Where we had first met, it hasn't changed at all, still the same snowy and beautiful place.

"It hasn't changed a bit."Bella says joyfully. I couldn't help but smile at her.

"It hasn't."I agree as we drove to our hotel that was located in the middle of the town. We would probably be the only people at the hotel. I got our luggage and brought it in. Going up to the check in desk. I come face to face with Mike Newton...who is sitting at the receptionist desk.

"Mike?"Bella asks.

He looks up and his eyes go wide then jumping over the desk , grabbing Bella and hugging her. I could kill him.

"BELLA IT HAS BEEN FOREVER."He says and looks her over. I glare at him.

"Mike you remember Edward."She says and he looks at me then between us.

"Are you two still together?"He asks and I growl.

"We are three years now."I say and pull into me. She giggles and I sigh, I love that sound, that beautiful sound. I have missed it so much. I look at the calendar noticing the date its dated two weeks back from the day...of the accident. I only have two weeks to change this.

"Oh I...see."He says and gives us our room. We go in and I growl, it had two beds .I swear he did it on purpose. I set the luggage down on the bed and turn to her.

"Edward?"She questions looking at me. I smile down at her, hugging her to me.

"I love you so much "I say into her hair, taking in her beautiful scent.

"I love you to but what brought all of this on...I thought you hated Forks but I ask to go here and you go without force, whats going on?"She asks.

"I miss you Bella, I feel like I'm losing you and I don't want that to happen ever, so I want to start a new and ...thought I hate this place...it's the perfect place to start that resolution "I say, kissing her she moans and kisses my sweet spot, god this women.

"So sense where here...let's go see your dad "She says and I stop and look at her.

"No "I say and sit on the bed.

"Edward...he's your dad and he's in the nursing home."She says and I look at her.

"Bella I...can't do after he left my mom... I can't do it...not yet "I say and she nods.

"Then let's go take a walk!"She yells and gets up, putting on her coat and I chuckle she can change a very tense moment to a happy one. God I love her.

We walk around the small town, noting the new areas.

"It's changed a lot now that were in the town area, hasn't it."She says, leaning against me. I nod.

The next couple of days were filled with dates up to Port Angles and her parents old house...they live in Arizona now. It was Sunday that I saw the man again , the glowing one, sitting on a bench at the Christmas fair.

"Bella I'll be right back."I say and she nods.

I walk over to him and sit on the bench.

"Her fate is still the same,Edward"He says and I look at him.

"But..We've done everything she wanted what..."I say, looking at him

"But maybe it's not what she desires in her heart."He says and disappears.

I look at Bella and notice her looking at children playing around in the snow...I stand and walk over to her, wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Edward come with me "She says and brings me to our favorite spot when we were was our hill top.

"I have to tell you something "She says and I look at her.

"I'm...pregnant "She says and I look at her and smile widely.

"I'm going to be a father?"I ask and she nods. I kiss her with all my might, leaving her breathless.

"I… when did you find out?"I ask and she looks a bit reluctant.

"A month ago. I couldn't find the right moment to tell you "She says and I inwardly curse myself for being so involved in my work.

"I'm sorry it's my fault but I will make it up to you Bella."I say and nuzzle her neck.

"You don't have to Edward...I just want you to be there "She says and I nod.

"I will be. I promise you I will be here forever."I say and kiss her again.

The guy with the wings appears behind Bella and nods, smiling at us than disappearing.

Eight months later we found ourselves with our first child, Evan Cullen. A couple months later we found out she was pregnant again and we decided to move out of the city into the country.

We bought a ten room home, deciding we wanted as many kids as we could get. Seven months later we had our first set of twins, Samuel and Dakota. Then came Matthew, Ethan and Conan. After that we decided we would probably never end up with a girl and but the boys brought so much joy into our lives.

Jasper and Alice had three girls, Alex, Rebecca and Samantha. They all had Alice's personality, much to Jaspers lose. The poor guy. They now run Pixie fashions for Alice, who is now retired. Jasper is finishing his series "Past to Present". It's been going on 50 years and has been a best seller for all those fifty years.

Evan became a doctor and married a charming girl named Tori. Bella particularly loved Tori; she was the first girl in the family and an orphan. Bella took on the role as her mother, mush to Evans amusement. They have two kids, Jacob and Rain. They were our first grandkids and we spoiled them rotten.

Samuel had gotten my musical talent and is one of the best pianists of his generation. He had married was the first blonde in the family and they have a beautiful baby girl they named after Bella because of her eyes. She was blessed with Bella's chocolate brown eyes.

Dakota, Matt, Ethan and Conon had their mothers creative mind and my leadership skills . They are now well known authors and directors. Having bestselling books and Oscar winning movies. The kids are now getting to the big 4-0 and that makes me and Bella feel so old though I must say we have yet to become gray. Though we are seventy eight.

As for Bella and I we spoiled our grandkids rotten. I had retired at sixty and Bella still is writing her books. Her books had become best sellers and she won best author of her time many times .She was such an amazing writer.

It was a sunny day in August and I had gone with the kids and grandkids fishing, Bella was finishing her latest book and didn't feel well enough to come out. She had been feeling a bit sick lately , the kids teased her about getting morning sickness. She was scheduled to see the doctor tomorrow. I had wanted to stay home with her but she insisted I go. Even in old age she was so stubborn sometimes but it's one of the things I love about her.

"Hey grandpa...how's grandma feeling?"Jacob loves Bella as do the others but these two are so close.

"She's still a bit sick,bud"I say and he nods.

"Is it ok if we al still come over, we don't want her to be overwhelmed?"Sam asks and I nod.

"I think seeing everyone will cheer her up."I say as we pull up to the house, noticing the lights are off except one in the living room, odd. Bella hates the dark.

We go in. I turn on the lights, looking in the living room, seeing no Bella.

"I'll go check her office."I say and go down the hall, knocking and no response. I open the door the lights are on and I see her in her chair. I smile and close the door. I'll get her when dinner is done.

"She's working I'll get her when dinner is done "I say and they agree, we all know how hard it is for her now to keep her mind her book and she gets so mad at herself when she can't get into the book again.

We make our pasta dinner, it's a family tradition every Sunday, everyone comes over for dinner after a family outing. Bella and myself started it when the kids started hanging out with friends, we wanted a family day and it became a tradition . As we were setting the table Jacob comes back from the bathroom, looking spooked.

"Hon what's wrong?"Tori asks.

"I heard a thump come from Grandmas room and I… "he says and I don't let him finish. I go as fast as I can to her study ,Evan gets there first and the family follows him in. I see Bella's glasses on the floor, her hand on the side of the chair.

"Mom?"Evan asks and goes spins it around and I see...Bella looking very pale with blood on the side of her mouth, tissues sitting on the desk that are covered in blood.

"Oh no..no no no "Allysays and leans into Sam.

Evan touches her hand and tears come out of his eyes.

"Sh..e..s g..one "He says and I go to Bella,wipping the blood from her lips,feeling the tears come down my face.

"It was...a hear..t attck"He says and I nod, the blood was proof enough.

"Love...I wasn't hear for you again...you knew this was coming didn't you "I say and take her hand, kissing it softly letting the tears fall.

People say...that women live longer than men but that is proven wrong.I am now ninety three and still going the grandkids have kids now and they all visit me every day and I visit my Bella's grave everyday waiting for my time to come, when I can be with her again. A day doesn't go by that I don't wish it will all end I would have killed myself the day she died if it hadn't been for the note she left me. I had finally gotten up the strength to go into her office after the funeral and I turned on the computer and there on the screen was a note that read

Dear Edward,

Live for me

Even though it was short and to the point it gave me the will to live and a reason to.

I read that note everyday and I finished her book a thousand pages long, it started when we first met to the day I die. Jacob is going to publish it for me, I left it to him in my will

The morning of the twenty first anniversary of Bella's death I felt it. I felt ache in my bones and the need for sleep. I never opened my eyes that morning...I just drifted but when I did...I was with her, my Bella ,back in her youth and I saw myself back in mine.

"Bella "I say and she runs into my arms.

"I missed you love "I say and she kisses me.

"I missed you too"

The end


End file.
